runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Tabez
Hello there Tabez, welcome to the RuneScape Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your contributions to the User:Tabez article. Since you are a new user, you should take our easy [[RuneScape Fan Fiction:Tutorial|'Tutorial']] to get an idea of how things work around here. A good look at the [[RSF:RULES|'the Rules']] and [[:Category:Policies|'Policies']] to make sure everything is being done right is always worthwhile. If you ever need any help, look to the "Help" menu on the left, or leave a message on my talk page. I'd love to help you out! I look forward to working with you! (Please note that this is an automated message, and needs not replied.) -- Balmz (Talk) 07:55, 2010 August 4 Skillcape, Kiphlar and Info about Races Hey! I am proud to be helping you make this new skill! Okay, so first, we have the Skillcape. Now, Are you gonna make the skill cape or you want me to? If so, what colours you recommend? Also, is the trimmed cape gonna be like the True Skill Mastery like the Dungeoneering skill? Or is it gonna look like any other skillcape? I am quite bad at making that stuff and all XD Second, Would you like to fill out the info for Kiphlar and me make the map? Or will you do the map? And third, would you like to fill out the info for races, or you want me to do it? Oh, and what other mounts you suggest? Thank you for reading! I am having fun making this new skill with you! Champion Seto Kaiba, the true King of Games. 06:45, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, I got the map already tackled. You can re-edit it if you dont like it. I suggest you place the colours like brownish mixed with orange. Make it like, horse like colours with the skill thingy on the back. Hmm... I will have to think more about the races. Thanks! I know Kiphlar is your town, and I want you to fix it up. It's great to be on board :) Champion Seto Kaiba, the true King of Games. 20:36, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Skillcape of Mounting Recolour The Mounting cape needs recolouring, and I cant use Photoshop or GIMP because this is a family computer. Champion Seto Kaiba, the true King of Games. 21:42, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Username on RS. By the way, whats your RS user? Mine is Wa Ocean. Champion Seto Kaiba, the true King of Games. 22:16, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Reply Okay, but I think Mounting should be members only. They never gotten a really good update in a whille, and I think its time we introduce a new members skill. What you think? Champion Seto Kaiba, the true King of Games. 19:25, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Yo! I have protected our page Mounting so then it won't get spammed by outside users. If you cannot seem to edit, let me know and I will see what I can do! Champion Seto Kaiba, the true King of Games. 17:29, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Banner... Isn't... WORKNIG Banner isn't working... I keep trying to put it on the logo thingy, but it won't work. ~Antelope/Valencia~ 'Bringing revenge to others' | Page * Talk * Support | 19:44, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back bud~ ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 23:42, October 7, 2011 (UTC)